First Time
by Syrielle Black
Summary: Série de OneShots. La première fois de quelque chose... [Spoilers Saisons 1 et 2]
1. First Time

J'ai écris cette fanfiction sur un léger coup de tête, alors voilà ce que ça donne comme résultat quand Prison Break et une de mes idées folles se mélangent... (Méfiez-vous du titre, il peut être trompeur :))

POV... Mystère... A vous de le découvrir ;))

**Disclaimer** A ma connaissance, même si j'en ai fait la demande à la Fox, la série Prison Break ne m'appartient toujours pas, apparemment Paul Scheuring veut la garder pour lui tout seul. Mais bon si j'emprunte la série, il ne m'en voudra pas, hein ?

* * *

**FIRST TIME…**

* * *

**L**a première fois qu'il tient une arme, sa main tremble légèrement. C'est infime, mais si quelqu'un s'approchait un peu plus de lui et fixait ce point-là, il remarquerait ce léger détail. Bien sûr, personne n'ose s'approcher de lui. Il tient une arme. C'est normal. A vrai dire, en y réfléchissant, normal n'est pas le mot correct pour qualifier cette situation. 

Si on lui avait dit des années auparavant qu'il tiendrait une arme, il n'aurait tout simplement pas cru la personne en face. Ce n'est pas franchement un fervent partisan des armes à feu, et encore, le dire comme cela est un euphémisme, il a toujours détesté les armes à un point inimaginable. La violence n'a jamais été pour lui la solution et elle ne le sera sans doute jamais.

Alors quand il se tient debout, une arme à la main – sans oublier une autre cachée dans sa veste, évidemment – face à la guichetière de la banque, il se redemande encore pourquoi a-il décidé de braquer une banque, _armé_. Il connaît la raison, c'est certain. On pouvait dire qu'il a _un peu_ étudié la justice, et qu'un braquage de banque sans arme ne vaux pas tellement un séjour en haute sécurité. Toutefois, il y a des fois où il se demande s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres solutions que celle-_ci_. Autre qu'un braquage de banque à main armée.

Mais apparemment de tous les crimes envisageables – qui pouvaient mériter un séjour en prison à un degré de sécurité maximal, précisément – il n'y avait eu que celui-_ci_ qui avait été une solution _convenable_. Et encore, convenable est un bien grand mot.

Sa main tremble légèrement. Pourtant, elle est ferme lorsqu'il appuie sur la détente.

Une première fois. Une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. En l'air. Bien sûr.

Il entend des cris fusés de toute part, mais ce n'est rien comparé au bruit que fait l'arme en elle-même. Le son semble résonner dans sa tête tel des milliards de bombes qui explosent en même temps. Pour un peu plus, cela lui aurait donné la nausée. Et un mal de tête en prime.

Il sait cependant que c'est pour une bonne raison qu'il fait cela. Alors pour si peu, il ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Sa main tremble légèrement. Ce n'est pas tellement le fait de tenir une arme qui le répugne. C'est plutôt le fait de blesser quelqu'un, éventuellement. Et quand il pointe son revolver sur la femme, des images s'insinuent, malgré lui, dans son esprit. Des images sanglantes pour être tout à fait franc. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si son doigt appuie par inadvertance sur la gâchette.

Rectification, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ la première fois qu'il tient une arme.

Avant d'en tenir une maintenant, il en avait essayé chez l'armurier. Ce fut là son premier contact avec cette matière glacée sous ses doigts. Il se souvient encore de l'armurier lui dire qu'il n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi. Mais qui l'avait vraiment ? pense-t-il ironiquement.

Il se rappelle également s'être demandé ce que dirait ce cher bon monsieur s'il voyait ce qu'il fait à présent avec _ses_ produits. Il ne peut assurément le blâmer pour ça – la vente d'arme est, après tout, légale aux Etats-Unis. Il lui en est presque reconnaissant.

C'est pour la bonne cause.

Tout de même, les jours suivants, c'est à peine s'il n'en a pas des nausées à repenser à ce contact, à ce son, à cette vue. Il se dit vraiment que c'est la dernière fois qu'il touche à cette _chose_. Même si c'est pour la bonne cause. En l'occurrence, cette fois-ci, était de sortir son frère des barreaux.

Malheureusement, quand ils sont enfin dehors, ce n'est définitivement pas la dernière fois qu'il touchait à cette _chose_. On peut même dire que ne sera pas la dernière fois tout court si le rythme continue ainsi.

La deuxième fois est presque tout autant nécessaire que la première. Pour une toute autre raison néanmoins. Légitime défense. Il ne peut pas laisser les bons copains du Coyote prendre cette arme. Cela signerait leur arrêt de mort sinon.

Quoi qu'en voyant son ancien co-détenu et ami, cette dernière option n'est que très peu envisageable. Il lui en est reconnaissant pour cela. Il ne sait pas s'il serait capable d'appuyer encore une fois sur la détente comme la première fois. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas le courage, mais pour une toute autre raison.

Une raison qu'il préfère garder pour lui-même. Pour le moment.

Il n'y a pas de troisième fois, ni de quatrième fois d'ailleurs. Pour l'instant.

Mais quand il voit ce que fait cette _chose_ intentionnellement à celui qui a gâché à la fois la vie de son frère, et également la sienne – et par occasion, l'a obligé à tenir cette _chose_ plus de fois qu'il ne s'était imaginé en une seule année – il se dit définitivement qu'il ne s'en servirait plus jamais.

Cependant, étant donné sa condition de fugitif le plus recherché du pays de l'oncle Sam, il ne voit pas comment il pourrait faire autrement.

**FIN**

* * *

Une petite review ? ;)) Merci d'avance :D 


	2. First Time BIS

One-Shot indépendant du premier mais faisant parti de la même "série" (première fois). Je suis un peu déçue par le nombre inexistant de reviews mais bon, comme on dit on ne peut pas tout avoir :P (même si j'aimerai beaucoup avoir des critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises pour que je puisse améliorer, si possible, mon style ;)).

POV Mystère (mais comme il n'est pas évident à trouver dès le début je mets la première lettre de son prénom (féminin) : V... :P)

**

* * *

**

FIRST TIME… (BIS)

**

* * *

L**a première fois qu'elle embrasse celui qu'elle considère comme son propre petit frère, ce dernier n'est qu'un jeune adolescent. Pour être honnête, embrasser n'est pas le verbe approprié pour décrire ce qu'elle lui fait. Elle aurait plutôt choisit le verbe « faire la bise », mais enfin tout dépend du point de vue, qui pour certains, auraient qualifié son action de « faire un gros bisou sonore sur la joue ». 

Sonore. Car, oui, elle ne le considérait encore comme un enfant. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a toujours eu une forte envie de le materner, ce qui doit sans doute plus agacer le concerné que vraiment autre chose. En y réfléchissant, c'est peut-être parce qu'il a perdu sa mère il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça qu'elle réagit ainsi avec lui, il est jeune et elle a envie de le consoler. Point final.

Cependant, il y a également une autre raison. Qu'elle ne s'en apercevra que bien plus tard, toutefois.

Les années passent. Et après avoir appris l'horrible nouvelle par l'_autre_ qu'elle considère maintenant comme son ex-petit ami, voir pas du tout petit ami, elle se sent trahie. L'horrible nouvelle étant que l'_autre_ ait couché avec une autre femme.

Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Elle ne veut même pas se souvenir de son nom.

Parfois, elle se dit qu'elle est pathétique à réagir comme cela. Mais elle n'y peut rien à ça.

Et puis elle le revoit. Lui. Après toutes ces années, il n'est plus le jeune adolescent qui avait peur de dormir seul dans sa chambre car il craignait qu'il n'y ait un monstre dans le placard. Il n'est plus l'enfant qu'elle s'est plue à materner et à consoler.

Non. Il a grandi. Peut-être un petit peu trop rapidement. La vie est parfois injuste pour certains.

Il a grandi. Et ce qu'elle ressent à présent n'est plus un instinct maternel. Non. C'est autre chose, ce autre chose qu'elle se surprend même à ressentir envers celui qu'elle considère – rectification, considérait – comme son propre petit frère. Elle ne sait pas réellement comment réagir face à ses sentiments. Il est après tout _son _petit frère.

Alors après avoir passé une nuit dans un bar avec lui, ils rentrent dans son appartement. Elle a l'esprit légèrement embrumé, mais arrive tout de même à formuler de pensées correctes. Les paroles qu'elle sort laissent pourtant à désirer.

Correction, elle n'a pas de pensées correctes. Et son équilibre non plus n'est pas correct.

Cette succession de péripéties fait qu'elle se retrouve brusquement – sans savoir comment – dans ses bras. A vrai dire, elle se plait à être dans cette position quand soudain elle a une pensée envers l'_autre_. Chassant furieusement cette pensée de son esprit - _il_ peut aller au diable - elle se redresse doucement.

C'est la première fois – depuis longtemps – qu'elle se retrouve aussi proche de lui. Elle lève son regard vers ses prunelles bleues et s'en retrouve aussitôt hypnotisée. L'ironie fait qu'elle baisse alors les yeux vers ses lèvres. C'est là qu'elle se trouve attirée comme un aimant par celles-ci. Une partie de son esprit crie la sonnette d'alarme, mais elle ne fait que l'ignorer et approche peu à peu son visage de lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie stridente – cette fois-ci bien réelle – ne retentisse dans les lieues et ne les coupe dans leur action. Elle maudit intérieurement celui qui appelle jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération.

Il s'excuse, sort son portable de sa poche, et regarde silencieusement l'écran lumineux. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de baisser elle aussi le regard vers le petit appareil.

Evidement.

L'_autre_. Finalement, elle retirerait peut-être sa malédiction. Peut-être.

Elle tente de se composer une expression neutre en espérant ne pas afficher la moindre déception possible face à ce qui a _faillit_ se passer et lui demande s'il va répondre.

« Il peut laisser un message, » répond-t-il.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe, et après quelques secondes, il ajoute :

« On ne devrait pas faire ça. »

Elle sent son masque tomber. Le fait de l'avoir presque fait lui donne l'esprit plus clair à présent. Elle est toujours ivre, bien sûr, mais son esprit est beaucoup plus lucide. Elle se rend compte maintenant que les sentiments qu'elle ressent sont bien réels.

Alors quand elle répète plusieurs fois :

« Je comprends. »

Elle ment.

Les moments d'après sont bien trop flous pour qu'elle s'en souvienne vraiment. Il lui a appelé un taxi. Elle est rentrée chez elle. Elle passe la nuit entière une boîte de mouchoir à la main et un pot de crème glacé dans l'autre.

Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Voilà maintenant à quoi elle est réduite à cause de _ces_ hommes.

Le lendemain, quand elle apprend la mauvaise nouvelle, elle se sent complètement honteuse d'avoir eu de pensées pareilles. Elle ne sait pas vraiment s'il est courant pour _lui_, alors elle va le voir au travail.

Ils réagissent comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé la veille, ce qu'elle ne demandait pas tant venant de sa part.

Les jours suivants, elle se dit vraiment qu'elle est heureuse de ne pas le revoir. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Puis une semaine après, elle le croise par hasard dans une avenue bondée de Chicago. Elle tente de l'éviter quand il la tient par le bras. Elle se retourne brusquement vers lui.

Il la lâche, et tout en se passant une main derrière la tête, il dit :

« Tu sais, à propos d'il y a une semaine- »

« N'en parlons pas, » l'interrompt-elle soudainement.

« Vee, je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé, » déclare-t-il d'un air mal-à-l'aise.

Elle se fige. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'excuse.

« Je… » commence-t-elle à dire. « Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous étions- J'étais ivre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » répète-t-elle.

C'était plutôt de sa faute. A elle seule.

« Tu es sûr, Vee ? »

Elle sourit. Elle revit pendant un instant le jeune adolescent peu sûr de lui.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre _Mikey_. N'en parlons plus. »

Trois ans après, lorsqu'elle repense à ce souvenir, elle se demande tout de même ce qui se serait passé à ce moment-là si elle l'aurait embrassé.

Néanmoins, en serrant dans ses bras l'homme qu'elle avait depuis toujours aimé et qui allait la quitter à jamais, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Vraiment.

**FIN**

* * *

Une petite review ? ;) 

P.S. : Pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas trouvé, le POV est Véronica.


End file.
